custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Rainforest Adventure (in Barney
In BarneyandFriendsFirstEraFan's dream Barney's Rainforest Adventure is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 17, 1996. Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ and the kids on an trip to a rainforest with the help of using the rainforest magazine. But when the Winkster steals the rainforest magazine, Barney and his friends must stop him and get the magazine back. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Twynkle the Elf *The Winkster *Carlos *Robert *Julie *Jason *Maria *Matthew Songs #The Barney Theme Song #Help Protect the Earth #The Rainforest Song #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Listen! #Silly Sounds #The Raindrop Song #The Rainbow Song #The Winkster Song #Splashin' in the Bath #London Town #London Bridge #Jungle Adventure #Our Animal Friends #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #Rock Like a Monkey #Oh, Twynkle is an Elf #Looby Loo #Defeat the Winkster #Friends Are Forever #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #The Rainforest Song (composed by Joe Phillips) Preview Script Scenes in Place of the Theme Song are *Season 3 Opening Sequence *The close up of the Barney doll *Barney coming to life and the kids hugging him (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) *Barney singing the line "When the time comes to start" (and when he's tall he's what) *Barney and his friends singing the first verse of "Our Animal Friends" (we call a dinosaur sensation) *A close up of BJ's feet slipping on the slippery mud patch *The Winkster appearing from a tree *Barney and his friends singing "And the Green Grass Grows All Around" *Twynkle cutting the net to save Barney and his friends (Barney's friends are big and small) *BJ and Baby Bop entering the school playground (They come from lots of places) *Barney and his friends singing "Silly Sounds" (After school, they meet to play) *Barney singing "Our Animal Friends" (and sing with happy faces) *Barney and his friends arriving at the rainforest (Barney shows us lots of things) *Barney moving the see-saw with Julie and Robert on it (like how to play pretend) *BJ laying on the mud (ABCS and 123s) *Barney singing "Friends are Forever" (and how to be a friend) *Barney and his friends singing "Listen" (Barney comes to play with us whenever we may need hi *Barney hugging Robert (Barney can be your friend too) *Season 3 Barney doll on tire swing with rainbow fading on it (if you just make believe him) *Season 3 title screen saying "Barney's Rainforest Adventure" Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This marked: **The third time BJ falls down. This time, he slips on some mud and falls into a gooey mud puddle. **The first episode to use the new school, playground and treehouse sets from Seasons 4-6 onwards. *This is another time Barney sings "Friends are Forever". This time, he is singing about Twynkle. *During the scene which BJ slips and falls in the gooey mud, the music from "Barney Goes to School" (where everyone tries to find Zippety) is used, except it was recomposed by Joe Phillips. *When Barney and his friends scream as they got trapped in the net, Barney's scream would be the same as Patrick's scream from "Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 4" (when Patrick flies into the air from Spongebob on fire), except it would of been mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream would of been Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please!" (when Tina tells Derek that he got a bug in his sack), except it would of been mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice, BJ's scream would of been the same as Mario's scream from "Super Mario 64" (when Mario falls off a level), except it would of been mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, the kids' scream would of been the same as the one from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!). *During a scene where Barney and his friends are captured by a net, Drama Link 4 was used, except it was recomposed by Joe Phillips.